Imamade
by Rally
Summary: DaiKen, aunque a simple vista no lo parezca. Los nuevos niños elegidos se van de acampada, y como siempre que están todos juntos, cosas pasan... aunque esta vez los digimons no tienen nada que ver. [CAP 3 UP]
1. Ce que j´ai pensé

. Capítulo Uno .  
  
~ Ce que j´ai pensé ~  
  
-¡¡No es justo!! ¿¡Por qué tiene Hikari que sentarse contigo!?  
  
Toda la parte de atrás del autobús se giró para mirar al causante del alboroto, un chico de piel morena y cabello castaño, que parecía a punto de pegar a otro de tez más clara y pelo rubio que se encontraba sentado detrás de él y lucía una cara de soberano aburrimiento.  
  
-Ella eligió su sitio, ¿por qué me lo echas a mí en cara?  
  
-¿¡Cómo dices!? -chilló el moreno.  
  
En ese momento subió al autobús la razón de su disputa: una joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, que no sobresalía demasiado del promedio de adolescente japonesa. En cuanto él la vio, procedió a indicarle a gritos dónde estaban, causando más de un molesto "¡ccccht!" por parte de los demás ocupantes del vehículo. Ella sonrió y se apresuró a ocupar su asiento...  
  
...Al lado del chico rubio.  
  
-¡Hikari! -lloriqueó el otro- ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?  
  
-¿Eh? -parpadeó, haciéndose la sorprendida- Lo siento, creía que ya lo sabías; ya había quedado en sentarme con Takeru desde que planeamos la acampada.  
  
El muchacho se desinfló en su asiento mientras balbuceaba sinsentidos. Hikari reprimió una sonrisa, antes de preguntar por los demás.  
  
-Miyako e Iori cogen el bus en la siguiente parada, y Ken dos más adelante -contestó Takeru rápidamente- Deberíamos haber quedado todos en un mismo sitio...  
  
-Espero que nadie llegue tarde -asintió ella- Llevamos dos semanas preparando esta excursión. Si los demás se la pierden, me temo que Daisuke tendrá que dormir solo en su tienda...  
  
Sus palabras no tardaron en hacer efecto: un rostro furioso apareció por encima de los asientos anteriores a los suyos; rostro que empezó a despotricar, regándoles con saliva.  
  
-¿¡¡¡Qué significa eso!!!? ¿¡¡¡Vais a dormir juntos!!!? -chilló, recibiendo un zapatillazo en la cabeza por parte de otro viajero- ¡¡¡Takeru, te juro que si le pones una mano encima a mi Hikari, te parto la cara!!!  
  
-¿"Tu" Hikari? ¿Desde cuándo te pertenezco, Daisuke? -dijo ella gravemente. Daisuke volvió a hundirse en su asiento- Además, yo dormiré con Miyako, no tienes de qué preocuparte -añadió.  
  
Un suspiro, entre molesto y aliviado, brotó de la garganta del joven.  
  
Pronto llegaron a la siguiente parada, donde Miyako e Iori hicieron su aparición. No habían pasado ni dos minutos e Iori ya estaba mirando por la ventana abstraído y Miyako conectando su PC portátil, olvidándose del resto del mundo. La pandilla quedó al completo cuando Ken se sentó al lado de Daisuke y se quedó dormido al instante, haciéndoles suponer que se había pasado la noche anterior terminando algún trabajo de la escuela.  
  
-Menudo rollo de viaje... -refunfuñó Daisuke antes de ponerse los auriculares y dormirse él también.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
La cabeza de Ken iba dando botes cada vez que el autobús encontraba un bache, hasta que finalmente se escurrió de donde debía estar y le despertó bruscamente. Adormilado, echó un vistazo a su alrededor: Daisuke dormitaba con la cara aplastada contra el cristal, y la mochila en su regazo respiraba pausadamente, dándole una idea de dónde se encontraba Chibimon; su propio digimon, Minomon, le saludó desde una bolsa deportiva situada debajo del asiento de delante; al otro lado del pasillo Miyako, con Poromon en las rodillas, e Iori, con Upamon, miraban la pantalla del ordenador de la chica; y en la fila posterior al asiento de Ken, Tokomon observaba desde el portaequipajes a Takeru y Hikari, quienes mantenían una animada conversación mientras ella acariciaba a una dormida Nyaromon.  
  
Entonces, bajo la mirada de Ken, la joven Yagami agarró a Takeru por el cuello de la camiseta y comenzó a besarle sin ninguna vergüenza. Ichijouji volvió la cabeza bruscamente; tanto, que despertó a su compañero de asiento.  
  
-¿Gué tge pasa, Ken? -balbuceó mientras se quitaba las babas con la mano. Ken se apresuró a negar lo ocurrido:  
  
-Nada, no pasa nada. Sobretodo no mires hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
  
Decirlo y hacerlo. Daisuke miró por el hueco entre ambos asientos para encontrarse con la escena que antes había presenciado su amigo. Durante unos instantes se quedó en blanco, después se giró y miró al frente en silencio. Chibimon despertó y levantó la vista hacia su compañero, consciente de que algo andaba mal. Ken, maldiciéndose por dentro, intentó consolarle sin mucho resultado, pues el chico se quedó en estado vegetativo hasta que llegaron a su destino.  
  
Detrás, Takeru y Hikari se despegaron por fin.  
  
-¿Crees que nos habrá visto? -preguntó, en voz baja, ella.  
  
-Me parece que sí -respondió sofocado- Te pasaste un pelín, ¿no crees?  
  
Contestó con una risita.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡Venga, chicos, coged vuestras cosas! ¡Que vamos a perder la reserva! -llamó Miyako, demasiado enérgica para todos los demás, que entre las bocas pastosas y las cabezas embotadas por la larga siesta, no atinaban a recoger sus pertenencias del maletero.  
  
-¿Dónde queda el cámping...? -murmuró Iori, frotándose los ojos. Upamon se subió a su espalda y comenzó a dar botes para despertarle, casi consiguiendo que se fuera de bruces al suelo. Y de no ser por Ken, que le sujetó cuando caía, lo habría hecho.  
  
-No lo sé. ¿Quién tiene el mapa? -preguntó. Takeru señaló a Daisuke, quien en esos momentos se mantenía a duras penas de pie, entre el peso de su mochila y el pequeño digimon que trataba de arrancarle alguna palabra trepando por su cuerpo sin cesar, gimoteando su nombre. Ken le dio un suave codazo en el costado.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -balbuceó medio ido.  
  
-El mapa... Tú tienes el mapa...  
  
-Ah, sí. El mapa. Voy.  
  
Pasaron cinco minutos en los que el castaño no dejó de rebuscar en su mochila en busca del dichoso mapa. Finalmente sacó un papel doblado y se lo entregó a Ken, quien lo abrió y se quedó mirándolo con una impresionante gota de sudor descendiendo por su frente. Le hizo notar que no podrían guiarse demasiado bien con el número de serie de un videojuego y las instrucciones para instalarlo, así que continuó buscando hasta darse un golpe con la cruda realidad:  
  
No había mapa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hora y media más tarde, el grupo se encontraba caminando por el arcén de una carretera oscura, con un bosque a un lado, un pequeño barranco al otro, y un barrizal tremendo en medio. Daisuke lideraba a duras penas la expedición. Detrás iban Miyako, Ken e Iori, y ligeramente más rezagados Takeru y Hikari. Llevaban un buen rato andando, y el cámping daba tantos visos de ir a aparecer tras la siguiente curva como ellos de encontrarse con el Yeti montando en bicicleta.  
  
-Daisukeeeee -se quejó V-mon, ahora en su nivel principiante- ¿Cuánto faltaaa?  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? -masculló- Si ese anciano nos hubiera dado las indicaciones correctas, ya estaríamos allí. Para mí que tenía demencia senil.  
  
-¡¡Esto es un rollo!! -exclamó Miyako, sobándose la espalda- ¡Me duele todo! ¡Si no te hubieras dejado el mapa, ahora estaríamos cenando caliente al lado de nuestras tiendas!  
  
-Eso en caso de que alguien se haya traído el hornillo eléctrico...  
  
Silencio siguió a las palabras de Iori, indicando sin duda que nadie había caído en ello. Un momento después, sin embargo, la joven volvía a la carga con sus quejas.  
  
-¡Con lo calentita que estaría yo en mi saco de dormir! Daisuke, en cuanto recupere la movilidad en mis extremidades superiores, ¡te voy a...!  
  
-Miyako -interrumpió Ken- Déjale en paz, por favor. Ahora no se debe de encontrar muy bien.  
  
La chica frunció el ceño, curiosa, antes de callarse definitivamente, aunque a la legua se veía que seguía refunfuñando entre dientes.  
  
-¿No es ése el sitio que andamos buscando? -intervino Hawkmon, que volaba a varios metros por encima de sus cabezas y por consiguiente tenía mejor ángulo de visión. Inmediatamente el grupo empezó a correr hasta que el enorme campo salpicado de tiendas de campaña apareció unos cientos de metros más adelante.  
  
-¡Muy bien! ¡V-mon, evoluciona! ¡No pienso andar ni un metro más!  
  
-...Pues qué morro, ¿no?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡Ay, qué gusto!  
  
Hikari salió desperezándose de su tienda recién montada, uniéndose a quienes volvían de recepción cargados con todo tipo de chucherías de las que venden en las máquinas expendedoras. Sí, tal y como se temía, esa iba a ser su única cena, pues los alimentos precocinados que Miyako se había traído del supermercado de poco iban a servir sin un hornillo eléctrico, o una buena fogata. Y con el ímpetu que ponían Daisuke y Ken en encender el fuego...  
  
-¡Vamos, Daisuke! ¡Tú puedes! -animaba V-mon.  
  
-Como si fuera tan fácil. Intenta tú no dejarte los dedos con el pedernal.  
  
Hikari sonrió ampliamente. Ahora estaba segura: les había visto; ese mal humor no podía ser causado sino por celos...  
  
Y hablando de celos...  
  
¿Dónde se había metido Takeru?  
  
-Estoy aquí -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, a pesar de no haberlo preguntado en voz alta. El joven rubio apareció a su lado cargando unas cuantas bolsas de patatas, una de las cuales utilizó para darle un ligero golpecito en la frente.  
  
Al ver la escenita, Ken miró preocupado a su amigo, pero afortunadamente parecía demasiado ocupado implorando por un mechero (o un buen lanzallamas) con el que prender la hoguera.  
  
Miyako les observó con desconfianza. ¿Qué estaba pasando con aquellos cuatro?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡Iori, Iori, Iori, Iori, Iori...!  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Upamon?  
  
-¡Vamos a jugaaar!  
  
-No quiero jugar, quiero dormir... ¡Y esas dos no me dejan pegar ojo!  
  
En ese momento el volumen de las risas de la tienda contigua aumentó considerablemente. Takeru, Iori, Tokomon y Upamon se taparon la cabeza con la almohada.  
  
¡Chicas!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó Miyako- ¿¡Que hiciste qué!?  
  
-¡Besé a Takeru! -gorgeó alegremente Hikari.  
  
Las dos comenzaron a reír histéricamente y a estirajar a sus respectivos digimons.  
  
-¡Oh, Dios mío!, y ¿¡cómo fue!?  
  
La castaña apretó a Nyaromon entre sus brazos, causando que el bichito soltara un lastimero quejido.  
  
-Mmmm... estuvo muy guay -declaró entre risas.  
  
En ese momento una sombra anunció que iba a bajar la cremallera de la tienda, y Ken metió cabeza y parte superior de su tronco en la pequeña estancia. Ambas callaron al verle.  
  
-Por favor -dijo- ¿podríais bajar un poco la voz? Queremos dormir.  
  
Dicho esto, miró a las chicas gravemente y se fue. Miyako contuvo la respiración unos instantes para luego dejarse caer sobre el saco -y el pobre Poromon- con un suspiro.  
  
-¡Qué bueno está en pijama!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken entró en su tienda sin decir nada. Daisuke se giró para verle y seguidamente volvió a darse la vuelta, sin preguntar siquiera qué había ido a hacer. Ichijouji abrió su saco de dormir, se metió dentro con cuidado de no aplastar a Minomon y se tapó hasta la nariz. Pronto el pesado silencio, únicamente roto por los grillos y alguna que otra risotada proveniente de la tienda de las chicas, terminó por incomodarle, forzándole a intentar, sin éxito, entablar conversación con su compañero.  
  
-Mira, Dai -exclamó cuando se cansó de estar hablando para la pared- Siento mucho lo de Hikari, pero ¡no vas a estar el resto de tu vida mirando pasar las horas sólo por que te haya rechazado!  
  
No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo por parte del muchacho. Ni tan sólo una señal de que le había escuchado. Ken bufó molesto.  
  
-Bueno, pues allá tú. Pero que sepas que hay muchos peces en el mar.  
  
Daisuke miró al frente un instante. Después cerró los ojos.  
  
+ + +  
  
N. de la A: Los títulos de los capítulos están traducidos en Babel Fish. En el último capítulo, o en el epílogo si lo hago, pondré las traducciones, o al menos lo que yo quería decir. La autora no se responsabiliza de las aberraciones cometidas por este traductor online.  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~  
  
CX - Un lazo negro por las víctimas del terrorismo. 


	2. Che cosa conosco

. Capítulo Dos .  
  
~ Che cosa conosco ~  
  
El cielo amaneció claro y despejado, anunciando sin duda el día perfecto para ir de excursión. Daisuke fue el primero en salir de la tienda para estirar las piernas. Iori le encontró haciendo ejercicio alrededor de los restos de la fogata.  
  
-¡Buenos díaaaas! -saludó al ver al chico. Iori contestó algo cohibido por el repentino entusiasmo del chaval.  
  
-Buenos días. Te veo más animado -dijo.  
  
-¿Sí? -sonrió el otro- Mejor. ¡No podía pasarme el resto de mi vida con caras largas, y menos con el plan que tenemos hoy! Fui temprano al tablón de anuncios y miré las actividades programadas. ¿Te apetece montar a caballo?  
  
Iori parpadeó.  
  
-¿No sería mejor esperar a ver qué opinan los demás?  
  
-Ah, claro. Un momento.  
  
El castaño entró en su tienda como una bala y salió momentos después prácticamente arrastrando a Ken mientras éste intentaba ponerse los pantalones. Seguidamente abrió la tienda de las chicas y tiró un zapato dentro, que fue a impactar contra la cabeza de las bellas durmientes; entró en la que quedaba y tiró del saco hasta arrastrar a Takeru afuera. Los digimons salieron por sus propios medios antes de que Daisuke pudiera intentar usarles como pelota.  
  
-Listo. Podemos montar a caballo, hacer senderismo, piragüismo, pesca, natación, ráfting, una ginkana, jugar al fútbol o tirarnos como cursis en la hierba a buscar formas idiotas en las nubes. ¿Qué preferís?  
  
Hubo miradas de odio intenso, miradas confundidas y miradas cansadas dirigidas hacia él. Miyako le devolvió "amorosamente" (y con asombrosa puntería) el zapato que les había lanzado, antes de proponer que esperara a que se despertasen y llenasen el estómago antes de aturdirles con tantos planes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru se limpió los bigotes que el café le había dejado. A pesar de la inyección de cafeína, los ojos seguían picándole de sueño. Las risas de la tienda contigua habían continuado incluso después de la advertencia de Ken; eso, sumado a que su nombre había salido varias veces a colación en la conversación femenina, y que el beso de Hikari todavía le rondaba la cabeza, le habían impedido conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la noche.  
  
Intentó concentrarse en el tema: el grupo se hallaba dividido en tres partes: quienes querían nadar en el lago -Iori-, quienes preferían el senderismo -Ken y Daisuke- y quienes todavía no se habían pronunciado -Hikari y Miyako.  
  
-Yo quiero ir a nadar -declaró Takaishi cuando fue su turno. Miyako le secundó.  
  
-Pues yo prefiero el senderismo -dijo Hikari, sorprendiendo a todos al no irse con el grupo de Takeru. Ken decidió intervenir.  
  
-Mmm... creo que cambié de idea -se rascó la cabeza algo cortado- Yo también voy a nadar.  
  
Miyako y Daisuke abrieron unos ojos como platos; la una por el repentino y sospechoso cambio de opinión del joven y el otro porque evidentemente lo había hecho para dejarle a solas con Hikari. Antes de que nadie pudiera quejarse, Ichijouji tomó a Takaishi, Hida e Inoue del hombro y los empujó hacia sus respectivas tiendas para recoger los bañadores, le hizo "pulgares arriba" a Daisuke, y se marchó rápidamente hacia el lago.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?  
  
-¿...Fue eso?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-¿¡Por qué te fuiste!? -alzó la voz el rubio- ¿¡No ves que se pueden perder en el bosque!?  
  
-¿Y si voy yo no? Por Dios, Takeru, van en grupo -contestó el susodicho. Hizo una pausa, y entonces continuó- Oye, ya que tú te llevas a la chica, al menos déjales que hablen. Dai se pasó toda la noche sin decir esta boca es mía. ¿No te parece que tiene derecho?  
  
Éste calló contrariado.  
  
-...Pero con lo patoso que es él, fijo que se pierden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Llevaba tiempo observándole. Él era consciente de ello, y aun así no hacía nada. Hikari comenzó a mosquearse.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó por fin. Daisuke se hizo el sueco:  
  
-¿Qué pasa con qué?  
  
Ofendida, Yagami protestó.  
  
-¡Contigo! No me hablas desde que nos quedamos solos. ¿Estás enfadado por algo?  
  
Daisuke negó con la cabeza. Ella siguió preguntando hasta que finalmente el monitor del grupo anunció un alto para almorzar. Los dos chicos se sentaron en unas rocas al pie del camino para desenvolver sus bocadillos y permitir a los pequeños digimons estirar las patas.  
  
-¡Esa mochila es muy estrecha! -maulló Nyaromon al verse liberada de su prisión. Segundos más tarde botaba por el campo en compañía de Chibimon.  
  
La joven de pelo castaño sacudió las migas de pan que habían caído en su regazo. Luego, con mucho esmero, se alisó la camiseta y se recogió el pelo con una horquilla. El sol les daba de lleno en la espalda y comenzaba a sentir un picor en la nuca. Le pidió una gorra a Daisuke.  
  
-No tengo -dijo éste- Pero tengo una palestina. ¿La quieres?  
  
Hikari asintió.  
  
-Toma -la sacó, completamente arrugada, de su mochila, provocando que una sonrisa curvara los labios de la muchacha. En el momento en que estiró la mano para dársela, ella se la cogió con ternura y dijo:  
  
"¿Sabes que tienes unas manos muy suaves? Siempre había querido tocarlas."  
  
Daisuke miró a la chica con ojos como platos. Dio un respingo, y apartó la mano, soprendiéndola.  
  
-Lo siento -barbotó- pero ¿no crees que Takeru se enfadará si te ve cogiéndole la mano a otro chico?  
  
-No veo por qué -respondió ella tranquilamente- Él no es mi novio.  
  
Al chico se le desencajaron las mandíbulas. ¿Qué? ¿Y entonces el beso en el bus? ¿Aquello qué fue?  
  
Hikari suspiró lánguidamente, posando una mano en la mejilla izquierda del chaval.  
  
-Hoy en día todo es así, Daisuke. O subes rápido al tren o te quedas en tierra. Takeru lo sabe, y yo también. No hay vuelta de hoja.  
  
Motomiya la miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas a su edad? ¡Ni que la vida fuera algo tan fútil y vano! Furioso, alzó la vista.  
  
-Pues yo no pienso como tú. Lo siento mucho -y apartó la mano.  
  
-Daisuke -imploró ella-, si lo que quieres es una relación, también puedo dártela. No es que me vaya a enrollar con cualquiera que me encuentre por ahí; el de Takeru fue el primer beso que di.  
  
El chico miró largamente a los digimons que correteaban por entre sus piernas. Finalmente habló.  
  
-Es que no quiero una relación contigo. Ayer me di cuenta de que ya no me gustas, Hikari.  
  
Cayó el silencio. A lo lejos, el monitor anunció la anticipada vuelta al campamento por el mal tiempo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iori salió del lago completamente congelado por el agua de la montaña. Mientras se pellizcaba las mejillas tratando de devolverlas a la vida, alzó la vista a las nubes. Frunció el ceño.  
  
-Parece que va a llover...  
  
Dicho y hecho. Una fina llovizna, de esas que calan hasta los huesos en cuestión de segundos, se descargó sobre los campistas. Rápidamente nuestros amigos salieron del lago y comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias desordenadamente. Takeru miró a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Dónde está Miyako?  
  
Ken e Iori levantaron la cabeza: era cierto, la chica aún no había salido del agua.  
  
-¡Allí esta! -exclamó el más pequeño, señalando un punto en el lago. No a mucha distancia, una cabecita morada trataba de llegar hasta la orilla.  
  
-¡¡Miyako!! -llamaron los tres. Ella sacó una mano del agua para saludar.  
  
-¡Esperadme! -oyeron que respondía- ¡Se me han dormido las piernas y no las muevo muy bien!  
  
-Será mejor que vaya a buscarla -dijo Ken, adentrándose de nuevo en el agua y saliendo con ella a caballito minutos después.  
  
-Ya vale, Ken -se quejó ella, completamente roja- Puedo caminar yo solita.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cuando Daisuke, Hikari, Chibimon y Nyaromon arribaron al cámping, encontraron a los demás metidos en una de las tiendas conversando tranquilamente. Chibimon fue el primero en entrar, seguido por su compañero. Yagami, en cambio, se quedó afuera e hizo una señal a Takaishi para que la siguiera. Se metieron en la tienda de campaña más alejada, la de Ken y Daisuke. Los demás les miraron curiosos.  
  
-¿Qué irán a hacer? -soltó Miyako. Las miradas fueron entonces al de pelo castaño rojizo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo qué voy a saber? ¿Y tú qué haces con la sudadera de Ken? -replicó. La chica se puso como un tomate.  
  
-Tenía frío y me la dejó, ¿algún problema?  
  
-Sólo uno, hortaliza. Que pareces un pimiento.  
  
-¿¡Qué me has llamado!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru cerró la cremallera de la tienda y se sentó al lado de su amiga. Tokomon se aposentó sobre su cabeza a la expectativa.  
  
-Me rechazó -comenzó ella sin previo aviso, la voz temblándole por momentos- Dijo que ya no le gustaba.  
  
El rubio deseó en ese momento lanzar cohetes, pero prefirió no dejar que se notara mucho su alegría. Abrazó a la chica de modo conciliador, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-No te preocupes -dijo- Sabes que me tienes a mí.  
  
Hikari acarició a su digimon en silencio, sin mirarle a la cara. Entonces separó al chico de sí misma para fijar su mirada marrón en los azules ojos, y decirle una cosa:  
  
-Prométeme -empezó- que tú siempre me querrás.  
  
-Lo prometo -accedió sonriendo dulcemente. A Hikari se le levantó un poco el ánimo, y hasta alcanzó a devolvérsela. Alegre ahora, se agarró al brazo de su amigo.  
  
-Takeru, ¿quieres que seamos novios? -preguntó.  
  
Takaishi le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí.  
  
+ + +  
  
N. de la A: Me pongo pastelosa. ^_^U Lo siento por quienes no soporten a estas parejas, yo tampoco lo hago. XD Ya cambiarán...  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~  
  
CX - Un lazo negro por las víctimas del terrorismo. 


	3. Was ich fühle

. Capítulo Tres .  
  
~ Was ich fühle ~  
  
Daisuke y Ken aguardaron bajo la lluvia a que terminaran de hablar. Varias veces el castaño intentó bajar la cremallera de la tienda, y otras tantas su amigo se lo impidió. Sólo cuando empezó a estornudar, calado hasta los huesos, Takeru sacó la cabeza para ver quién estaba afuera.  
  
-¿Qué hacéis ahí papando frío? -preguntó, escandalizado, sin percatarse de que su pelo estaba quedando tanto o más húmedo que ellos dos juntos. Hikari se unió al grupo de gente completa o parcialmente mojada cuando se asomó para cotillear. Su -ahora oficialmente- novio le explicó la situación mientras los otros dos permanecían olvidados en el exterior, todavía calándose, y preguntándose si se darían cuenta de una vez de que estaban esperando a que desalojaran la tienda. Hikari fue la primera en notarlo y, divertida, les preguntó qué pensaban que estaban haciendo para no atreverse a interrumpir, a lo que ambos contestaron añadiendo color a sus mejillas y murmurando tímidos "eeeh..."s.  
  
-Haber avisado, hombre -habló entonces el chico, con un rictus entretenido plasmado en su cara- Habríamos salido mucho antes. Tampoco estábamos...  
  
La joven le tapó la boca con una risa nerviosa, obteniendo alguna que otra mirada recelosa por parte de Ken. Apenas se alejaron de la tienda, Takeru se libró del agarre intentando por todos los medios meter algo de oxígeno en sus pulmones.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -preguntó en una voz todo lo baja que pudo, considerando que tenía serios problemas para respirar. La muchacha aún esperó unos segundos para cerciorarse de que no le oían para contestar.  
  
-Déjales que piensen lo que quieran. Todavía me duele el rechazo -dijo con una pequeña carcajada.  
  
-Eres cruel...  
  
Hikari posó un dedo sobre su barbilla con expresión inocente.  
  
-¿Tú crees?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estaba trenzándose el cabello lila al tiempo que tarareaba una canción. Algo sobre abrir puertas para dejar que pase el viento...  
  
-Ashita m mm mm kaze... -canturreaba. Hikari entró en el cubículo de tela roja y se tiró sobre su saco sin prestarle atención siquiera. Miyako estaba también en Babia, así que no se enteró de su llegada hasta que vio a Nyaromon haciéndose un hueco dentro de la mochila azul de su compañera dispuesta a dormir. Miró a su alrededor buscando.  
  
-Hika... -zumbó, aproximándose a gatas al bulto que era su amiga- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste a Takeru?  
  
Ella sonrió. Su novio, su novio, su novio, tenía novio...  
  
-Estoy saliendo con él. ¡Oficialmente! -gorjeó- ¡Es mi novio!  
  
Miyako sufrió numerosas convulsiones en un ataque de excitación al oír las noticias. Se tapó la boca para no llamar la atención -y a punto estuvo de morir por asfixia- hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para felicitarla.  
  
-¡Jo, yo que quería contarte lo mío! Ahora va a sonar aburrido... Mira, adivina qué pasó hoy...  
  
La chica se giró expectante hacia ella. Inoue se señaló a sí misma, o mejor dicho, señaló la sudadera que llevaba puesta, con cara de haberle tocado la lotería.  
  
-Ken me la dejó porque tenía frío... después... ¡de ir a buscarme al agua y sacarme en brazos! -chilló.  
  
-¡¡Hala!! ¿¡Tipo princesa!? -exclamó Yagami medio incorporándose.  
  
-Mmmm, bueno, no... A caballito... ¡Pero cuenta igual!  
  
Ambas gritaron como las adolescentes histéricas que eran. Cuando terminaron, Hikari se secó las lágrimas de risa y miró a su amiga.  
  
-Te gusta mucho, ¿eh? -afirmó más que preguntó. Miyako se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo al reconocerlo. Sí, le gustaba, ¿qué diablos? Era guapo, majo, un buen partido, y encima estaba soltero y sin compromiso. ¡Era el hombre -perdón, chico- perfecto!  
  
Y además usaba una colonia que la traía loca...  
  
Se levantó con presteza -golpeándose de paso la cabeza contra el techo de tela-, decidida. Alguien con esas características y que olía tan bien, ¡no se lo iba a llevar otra!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A ver que yo me entere -Ken, cuya cabeza parecía a punto de estallar en esos momentos, se dispuso a soltarle una buena regañina a su compañero de tienda- Te dejo a solas con Hikari a propósito, ella prácticamente se te declara, y tú, con tu incomparable perspicacia y saber hacer, ¿le das calabazas, propiciando que seguidamente se arroje a los brazos de Takeru?  
  
Daisuke asintió.  
  
-¿¡En qué estabas pensando, si se puede saber!?  
  
El otro se rascó la cabeza, no muy seguro de si debía contestar a eso. Con un suspiro, Ken se masajeó las sienes tratando de decidir si le mataba ahora o esperaba a oír las razones. ¡Después de lo que le había costado tomar la decisión...! ¡Después de pasarse días pensando y pensando en él, después de haber hecho lo que creía correcto... él iba y la rechazaba! ¿Acaso quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba estaba poniéndole a prueba? ¡Joder, que hay un límite para lo que una mente humana es capaz de soportar...!  
  
Mientras él miraba ausente un punto en la tela azul, Daisuke tuvo tiempo de quitarse la ropa empapada, ponerse su pijama seco y calentito, y abrir una bolsa de patatas antes de que Ichijouji reaccionara al caerle del techo, donde estaban colgados, uno de sus calcetines mojados. Éste se escurrió por su cuello causándole escalofríos.  
  
-¡Ay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
El pecho de Daisuke subía y bajaba acompasado y tranquilo, en un ritmo hipnótico. Ken tuvo que contar hasta doscientos antes de tranquilizarse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Ciento noventa y ocho, ciento noventa y nueve, doscientos...  
  
Miyako cambió el pie sobre el que estaba apoyada. Hacía un buen rato que las voces en la tienda azul marino se habían apagado, pero ella seguía allí, vestida con sus pantalones cortos y la camiseta publicitaria de Heiyu que usaba para dormir, cambiando de pie cada cierto tiempo y contando para asegurarse de que lo que iba a hacer no era una tontería. Finalmente perdió el hilo y, con tal de no empezar otra vez, bajó la cremallera y se agachó para entrar.  
  
En ese momento uno de los inquilinos salió escopetado, con lo que sus cabezas chocaron y ambos se fueron al suelo con un sonoro "¡Au!". Miyako se sobó el incipiente chichón con cuidado.  
  
-Perdón -se disculpó la figura despatarrada enfrente de ella con una voz nasal- ¿Querías algo?  
  
Acomodándose las gafas, ella le ayudó a levantarse. El pobre chico se estaba sujetando la nariz con ambas manos.  
  
-Lo siento, Ken -dijo, para seguidamente añadir- Tendría que haber avisado antes de entrar. ¿Adónde ibas tan deprisa?  
  
-Al baño -se miró la mano en busca de sangre, mas no la halló- ¿Y tú?  
  
La joven se rascó la mejilla, incómoda.  
  
-Quería hablar contigo.  
  
-¡Oh!  
  
Debía de ser algo importante, razonó Ken, o de lo contrario habría esperado al día siguiente, así que la visita al Señor Roca queda pospuesta. La miró inquisitivo, todavía palpándose la nariz cuidadosamente. Miyako se revolvió inquieta.  
  
-Bueno, pues... -empezó- Esto... Yo me... me preguntaba... Te... ¿Te gusta alguien?  
  
El chaval pestañeó. ¿Eh? ¿Que si le gustaba alguien? Esa no era la clase de preguntas que se hacen a las doce de la noche, ¿o sí?  
  
-Eh... sí, sí me gusta alguien... ¿Por qué? -contestó, sin dejar de sorprenderse por el tinte que estaban tomando las cosas.  
  
-Ah... ¿Hikari, quizás? -tanteó Miyako como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
-¿Hikari? Claro que no, ella está saliendo con Takeru, ¿verdad? -respondió cada vez más confundido.  
  
"Entonces... si no es ella..." pensaba la chica mientras sentía la sangre de sus venas palpitar con más intensidad. "Entonces sólo quedo yo..."  
  
-Y... Y no seré yo, ¿verdad? -preguntó ansiosamente. Ken frunció el entrecejo.  
  
"Ay madre, que ya veo por dónde van los tiros..."  
  
-No, Miyako -dijo con la voz más serena que pudo encontrar en su registro- No eres tú.  
  
El mensaje tardó unos instantes en llegar a la joven. Cuando por fin lo hizo, ésta parpadeó extrañada y sólo soltó un "oh..." muy bajito. Aún pasaron treinta segundos hasta que la vejiga del chico no aguantó más y su dueño tuvo que salir corriendo a vaciarla sin dejar de disculparse por el camino. Miyako se quedó mirando cansinamente hacia el suelo en un gesto de concentración. Pensaba...  
  
Si ellos eran sus únicos amigos y la persona que le gustaba no eran ni Hikari ni ella -y dudaba que lo fueran Mimi o Sora...  
  
Entonces...  
  
...Entonces...  
  
...Entonces, ¡tenía que ser un chico!  
  
Al otro lado de la tirante tela índigo, Daisuke parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión.  
  
+ + +  
  
N. de la A: Capítulo extra corto, lo siento. No tenía más inspiración. Si cuando vuelva de comprar me encuentro con fuerzas para terminarlo, lo haré, pues el próximo será el epílogo. Muchas gracias a todos los reviewers: Karoru Metallium (¡todavía te debo ese review en Dorado y Cálido, lo sé!), Eleone (que naturalmente sigue siendo mi hermana y a quien le dedico los momentos Takari porque no hay Yamakeru o Yamaken en este fic), Kokoro Yana, Hao will burn you all, Bratty (hell, vas a tener que ayudarme porque soy experta en joder los fics en el último momento) y Chibi-Kaisie ^_^ A todos muchas gracias... bueno, a todas XD Ni un tío. Qué triste.  
  
~Muchos besitos os mando y muchos reviews quiero a cambio~  
  
CX - Un lazo negro por las víctimas del terrorismo.  
  
PD: No estoy intentando hacer a Hikari lo más puta posible, aunque así lo parezca -_-U 


End file.
